Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${0.3\overline{59} = {?}}$
Explanation: Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}1000x &= 359.5959...\\ 10x &= 3.5959...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${990x = 356}$ ${x = \dfrac{356}{990}} $ ${x = \dfrac{178}{495}} $